


Chapstick Season

by imaginativecurls



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativecurls/pseuds/imaginativecurls
Summary: Richie makes fun of Eddie's obsession with chapstick and when Richie runs out his own, he asks Eddie for some of his.Except Eddie is petty and wants to teach Richie a lesson.





	Chapstick Season

**Author's Note:**

> my first reddie yay! this basically just a quick thought I had and I hope its as cute to you as it is to me!

The leaves on the trees of green in Derry were beginning to brown and crunch which could only mean that fall was coming. And in Derry, fall meant cold fronts and harsh winds. Eddie being sensitive to everything and anything, no doubt has sensitive skin. Including his lips. He always made sure to carry around chapstick to prevent his lips from getting chapped by the harsh winds. He owned every soda flavored chapstick there was and made sure to hide the fruit-flavored, girly Lip Smackers ones from his mother.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend had the same problem. Unlike Eddie, Richie carried around one stick at a time claiming that Eddie was crazy to carry more than 2 at a time. Let alone have 25 in total. Eddie told him to shut it and that Richie would regret making fun of his chapstick obsession. And one day Richie did when he lost his only chapstick. 

The day after he lost it and felt his lips getting cracked while at school, he asked Eddie with wide, puppy dog eyes if he could use some of his. Eddie, knowing this day would come, questioned why the taller boy hadn’t bought another one. 

"I haven't gotten the chance to," Richie explained. “I’m a busy man, you know! School, you losers, the arcade!” Eddie gave him a “are you kidding me look” to which Richie added, “And babying your hot ass! That’s a 24/7 job, Spaghetti!”

Eddie rolled his eyes before pulling out an orange soda flavored chapstick from the front of his fanny pack. Richie grinned at the sight, watching with hopeful eyes as Eddie applied some on his lips. "Well, that sucks, babe,” Richie’s smile dropped into a pout as Eddie smacked his lips together and got up from his place at the lunch table. “Because I'm. Not. Sharing." Eddie pressed a kiss to his defeated boyfriend’s cheek and walked away. 

Richie looked up to Ben, Stan, Bill and Mike all looking at him with shit-eating grins. Richie rolled his eyes as they burst out into laughter and muttered under his breath, "Fucking diva."

\----

It's been a week and a half and Richie has neglected the need to get his own chapstick to bring to school. It was a new day and the losers club were taking advantage of the last few warm days they had left at the quarry before the cold fronts kicked in. Richie nudged Eddie who was sunbathing next to Beverly. "Can I use your chapstick, Eddie-kins?"

"No."

"Why not?" Richie whined, dragging out his vowels. Beverly giggled at the childish reaction. Eddie had told her all about his petty revenge against Richie. At first, she was skeptical of how devious the plan could actually be. Because, well, it was just chapstick. But seeing Richie so worked up was definitely proving her wrong.

"Why did you not bring any?" Eddie rebutted. Richie slouched further down the log he was up against and gave the asthmatic a look that made Eddie grin in victory. "You should start remembering to bring your own," Eddie suggested before getting up to go cool down in the water. When he came back, Richie was still pouting and glaring at him. "Aw," Eddie cooed and bent down, kissing Richie’s forehead. Richie closed his eyes automatically at the soft touch, both hating and loving the effect the boy had on him. 

"Cutie." Richie scoffed and ducked away despite his face turning redder than the sunburn he currently had on his shoulders from also not listening to Eddie about being able to get sunburned on a cloudy day.

\----

It's been three weeks now and Richie has asked Eddie to borrow his chapstick on numerous occasions. And every time Eddie would give him a shake of his head that made Richie huff and moody for the rest of the day. It wasn’t even about forgetting to buy his own anymore. He bought one the day after he asked at the quarry. Now, he just wanted Eddie to give up on his ridiculous attempt to teach Richie a lesson.

Currently, the couple was in the clubhouse with the rest of the losers. It was extremely windy outside and Richie knew Eddie would have more than three sticks with him at the moment. The two were squeezed into the hammock (that had unofficially been label as theirs) and Richie stared at Eddie who was nose deep in a comic book. Eddie took one glance at him before sighing and returning to the pages. “The answer is no, Rich.” Richie groaned obnoxiously loud while the rest of the losers chuckled from their spots around the room. “But speaking of…” Richie watched as Eddie pulled out strawberry flavored lip smackers and began to roll it onto his lips.

Strawberry was Richie’s favorite flavor. Mainly because it tasted good and it gave Eddie’s lips a pretty red tint that somehow made him even more kissable. The pair stared at each other until Eddie was finished and placed the cap back on the stick. 

"Give me some," Richie ordered.

"No."

"Eds!"

"Rich!" Eddie mocked with a giggle at the end. The other losers couldn’t help but chuckle too. "Come on, I really, really need it!" Richie crossed his arms in a childlike manner.

“Never thought Richie would be the one saying that,” Beverly remarked, making the couple turn red in the face as the other boys bent over in laughs.

"Why haven't you bought one?" Eddie turned his attention back to the upset teen.

"Why won’t you give your boyfriend any?!" Richie wiggled his feet childishly, hitting Eddie in the stomach. Eddie erupted with laughter despite getting hit. He loved seeing Richie get all pouty and worked up. "Eddie!" Richie shouted again. "Okay, okay!" Eddie subsided his laughter and sat up to be closer to Richie. "You really want some?"

"Well… duh!" Richie exasperated, throwing his arms up. "Alright, alright, here." Eddie's hands cupped the sides of Richie's face and pushed their lips together. Their lips moved together a couple of times before Eddie pulled away first, leaving Richie hanging with the need for more. There was a chorus of groans and complaints for them to get a room in the background making Eddie bite his tongue while a wide smile settled on his face. 

"There. You got some." Richie scoffed and struggled to hide his smile. "You think you're so cute," Richie said sarcastically, pushing up his glasses that had slid down in the process. "Yeah, I think I do," Eddie said, feigning contemplation. Richie laughed and grabbed the smaller boy’s hands, yanking him forward. The hammock swung side to side as Eddie landed on Richie’s chest, giving Ben a heart attack when the walls of the clubhouse rattled.

After some much-needed rearranging, they were lying next to each other and Richie kissed his boyfriend's lips one more time. "I'll admit that my Eddie Spaghetti is pretty cute," Richie reached into Eddie's hand that still held the chapstick. "But I still need this." He kissed Eddie's forehead quickly before rubbing the balm on his lips. 

"Thanks, baby," Richie said, tossing it back. Eddie rolled his eyes and put the stick away. "Next time I'm not giving you my chapstick in any kind of way," Eddie informed. "Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry I made fun of your obsession with lip care." Richie hooked his arms around Eddie’s waist and closed his eyes, snuggling them deeper into the hammock.

“It’s not an obsession!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Eddie-pie.”


End file.
